College With Victorious
by doesnotfit22
Summary: What happened to the Victorious cast after high school? And why does Jade suddenly have a restraining order on the in a coma Tori? Cabbie, and Slight Slash.
1. OC form

HI doing another oc story. Limited this time. They are in college. I will pick 6 people.

The others may be switched to professors.

Copy and paste from here down.\

Name:

Last Name:

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Weight:

Height:

Everyday Outfit:

Person You Bond With:

Favorite Color:

Hidden Talent **Optional**:

Bio:


	2. Prolouge

"OMG! COLLEGE! JADE! WERE HEEERRREEE! COLLEGE!" Cat squealed.

"Yup, Cat this is it. Also, Shut Up." Jade responded. She had mellowed out over the years. She was still frightening to small children but freshmen didn't want to hide in their cars when they saw her coming. Once Beck broke up with her she dyed her hair back soft brown and taken out her pierceings. She hadn't overcome her hate of Tori or her habit of playing with siscors. She HAD become slightly nicer. She started going out with this guy named Luis and they have been together for going on a year. She doesn't know it but he is going to propose… at the right time. Meanwhile was going to the last year of The Arts College Of Arizona.

Cat was a different story. She turned out to be the only Bipolar Genius Superstar ever. She had gotten a score on all of her college exams 40% higher than the average genius when Robbie started tutoring her. They are now together and Cat is starting her first year of college. She went on tour the second week of college the last time she had come here. Then she starred in a movie where she kisses Nick Richards. Robbie got all huffy and proposed. They're married and have a mansion in every U.S. state except Alaska and Hawaii, plus a beach house in Mexico.

Tori got ran over by a bus and has been in a coma for 4 years. Jade's doing. That is reason that Beck broke up with her. Jade had to go to Real Jail for 9 months then 2 months rehab.

Andre has a two-year old son from his twenty-one-year old girlfriend. His name is Jay. His girlfriend is a DJ at the PearStopBar. Her name is Chardonnay. She lives with her half sister Danni and she is close to finding out that her dad is stalking her and has been since he got out of jail. Andre wants to marry her but thinks she is too fragile to propose to at the wrong moment. He has spent a year trying to find out when that moment is.

Beck was always scared of Jade finding him and finally ending it. After all he DID call the cops on her. And now he thinks it is safe to go to college.


	3. Character List

Ok, so people have been asking who got in. Here is the list!

Miss. Missunderstood37- Zoey Starr

BashingBones24- Charlotte Roselle

The Dragon of the North- Nathan Cross

AwkwardAusTurtle- Samantha Nicole Ross

MakingItShine- Sadie Flanagan

Luis Osorio (in the chapter before!)- snake556

There! Now everyone had really good ones but I HAD to limit the amount that got in. Sorry if yours didn't get in.


	4. Andre

"Jade! It's a miracle! Our room isn't green!" Cat had been worrying that their room would be dark green. Jade knew that ever since Pluto had been declared NOT a planet, Cat declared that green wasn't a color, since it had five letters, too. And Cat LOVES colors.

Their room was blue. The dorm was cozy. Jade felt trapped and started up an old habit that she had to stop at Rehab. She cut up the flowers that were at a desk. Cat asked her why she was cutting them up.

"Cuz, I'm nervous. Cat, what if, you know, HE is here?' Jade hadn't cared what color their room was. She just didn't want to run into B-E-C-K. He had chosen Tori over her.

Cat smiled. "Well, then we can make his life miserable. Now, where should my giraffe poster go?" Jade laughed and helped the red head find a place to put the poster.

Jade and Cat were playing Would You Rather? because they were bored to death. They found it was much more fun when Andre sat across from Cat and HE sat across from Jade.

Cat had AP Math first on her schedule. She needed to bring her Math book written by Robbie. Jade had Human Behavior first. She had to bring a pencil and notebook.

Cat walked in to see a familiar boy sitting in the front row with his seat turned the wrong way.

"Lil' Red!" Andre shouted. He hadn't seen her since high school at HA.

"Andre! I didn't know you were AP!" Then a man stood up from behind the desk and did roll call.

"Samantha Ross!" He shouted.

"Here!" A girl shouted up.

"Nathan Cross!

"Here." A boy walked in and put a late pass on his desk.

"Cat Shapiro?" He said as if he didn't know she exsited.

"Here!" Big smile from Cat.

Still no signs of HIM.


	5. Military Ireland

"Zoey! You are such a weirdo!" Sadie screamed. "You've gone MAD!"

Zoey smiled. They had met at a girl's military camp in Ireland. They had escaped together. Zoey planned it and forced Sadie into it. Sadie was bored of Ireland so was OK with it. She had been there 17 years. She was just now starting college.

Zoey out too and ever since then she liked Sadie. She told Sadie and she said she wasn't a les. Zoey has liked girls ever since.

"Sadie?"

"Yes?"

"Do think anyone here will be, you know?"

"Totally. It's a college." Sadie smiled. Zoey was so cautious. "We are gonna have a GREAT time!"


	6. Artistic Reasoning

Jade walked in to a class full of animals. The only non-crazy people she could find had huddled in a corner. She walked over. "Hi." Jade said.

"Hey." Said a girl, slightly distracted by trying to avoid a boy landing a paper plane on her chest.

"S'up, Brownie Cakes." A hooded boy said, pointing to Jade's hair.

"Shut up, Zander." Said a girl with a green strip in her hair.

"You ain't my Mom, Sadie." The boy named Zander said. He stuck his tounge out and acted like a toddler.

"Sorry, The immature one is Zander, and his 'mommy' is Sadie." The girl smirked and Sadie harrumphed. "And I'm Zoey." Jade was intensely confused.

"I was just wondering if this was Artistic Reasoning?"

"Yup." Sadie said.

"Cool." Jade responded.

"It is more like a wannabe playground." Zander commented.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Well, all of the people who want to be famous major in this. It's not really special for someone to major in this so producers look for people who majored in, like, math and minored in acting. The only people who have a chance at making it in this college are Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver." Said Zander.

"Beck Oliver goes here?"

"Yup."


	7. Why Is The World So Black?

She was astonished. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Completely." Zander replied coolly.

Jade was in disbelief. Her worst nightmare had come true. She couldn't see why she should care, since it was Beck that had done wrong and she was stronger. But, it made her stomach twist into a pretzley state. She just wanted to leave now. Run to the nearest garbage can and throw up. But, after a while she knew she couldn't. She was Jade West and she had to stay. She was stronger!

"What classes does he take?" She asked cautiously.

"Dunno. What do you think I am, his personal planner?" Zander answered.

Jade glared at him piercing through his forehead with daggers. "No.", She said through clenched teeth. "I just thought that since, ya know, you were both morons, you guys would be best buddies."

"Hey! Don't insult my friend!" Zoey screamed, as all eyes turned to them.

"Why not? Do you like this 'thing'?" Jade raged, while a terrible gleam in her eye was threatening to fall down her cheek. This argument was pointless. It wasn't going to get Beck or any of her old friends back. She had already lost them. She needed to move on. Needed to recreate her self. She couldn't shove everyone that bugged her's butt. "You know what? I'm sorry! Sorry that I can't punch you. That would be living in the past and-"

That was as far as she got before Zander stabbed her.


	8. Never Gonna Get My Happily Ever After

Jade woke up in a darkened room. She thought she was dead. And if she was, this was no heaven. She saw Zander in a corner, arguing with Zoey. Standing next to her was a frightened Sadie. Once Jade had figured out that she was still alive she started. "What the heck were you thinking? I'm calling the police! God, I was right, you guys are stupid."

"Shut up, brownie. You aren't callin' anyone. Sadie gotcha phone." Jade checked her pockets. They were right. She was helpless and hopeless. Not a yell or insult in the world could save her now. She had lost.

"C'mon, now. Gimme back my phone. Don't you think you guys are overreacting?" Jade talked to them like they were idiots. She really hated everything. But, she couldn't be in power, and that's what made her the angriest. Not being able. Not winning, not ruling, not teasing. No friends. No lower class. She was at the bottom. She had hit rock bottom. And she knew it, too. But she wouldn't admit it. Never. She couldn't. She knew it might help her, but her pride wouldn't let her do it. There was only one way, though. Sometimes life gives you tests where your pride must be thrown out the window. And that is what this was. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I have lots of pride and it took me forever to convince myself you deserved to win. Zander, I'm sorry for insulting you." She took a deep breath to smother her sigh. "Zoey, I'm sorry for making fun of you. Sadie, I don't know what I did to you but I'm sorry. So sorry."

"We don't want your false apology, we want you to admit the truth."

And that's where Jade lost it. "I DID! I ADMITED IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY!" Jade was sooo mad. What was wrong with these people? She had apologized. It wasn't her decision. She just hoped Zander was reasonable. Otherwise, she never would get to see Luis again. And never have happily ever after.


End file.
